The invention relates to a power connector element for high current intensities.
Metal-enclosed electrical coupling systems are at present used to a very wide extent, particularly configured as module systems with, for example, module dimensions of 190 mm, but other module dimensions are also used. The electrical conductors, insulators and mounting plates or shelves, on which the many different electrical components are mounted, e.g. transformers, measuring equipment, couplers, relays, fuses, control circuits etc., are contained within the metal -enclosed system, well-protected against dirt, moisture and contact from the outside. Such metal-enclosed systems are used for the supply of current or power and for the control of electrical units and installations of almost every kind. Inside the metal-enclosed systems, solid copper busbars are normally used as conductors for electrical current or power, and as explained, e.g. in the applicant's earlier Danish patents no. 147,588, no. 147,589 and no. 147,590. Outside the metal-enclosed systems, more or less flexible cables are normally used as conductors for electrical current or power. When current or power is to be fed into or out of a metal-enclosed system, e.g for an electrical machine or an installation, an electrical coupling must be effected between one or more cables and parts in the metal-enclosed system. When high currents or high power are involved, there are relatively narrow limits for how flexible the cables are, and there are also narrow tolerances with regards to how much and how sharply such cables are able to be bent. Sharp bends in the cable can deform the conductors and the insulation, thus reducing the characteristics of the cable.